Mud and Blood
by Battlefield101
Summary: A young soldier from the battlefields of World War 1 is teleported to Remnant. Will, he survive this world? Or will he die in Mud and Blood?


**-July 23, 1917, The Western Front-**

The constant booming of Hun artillery would make anyone lose their marbles. Henry Brown look over the parapet too only to see the same thing he saw the previous days, mud, blood, dead trees, and whatever remains of his comrades and enemies. Henry is an odd fellow, and not in the sense he acted strangely, it was the fact that he always wore a gas mask. Even when he was sleeping it stayed tight his face. but despite that everything else seemed to be normal, he still wore a British army uniform, he still had a Lee-Enfield and all the gear a soldier would need.

"Hey Henry, " a voice came from below him, "what do you see, same old-same old?" That was Henry's friend, Dave Waterson, the son of an extremely wealthy man who thought the war would be a great adventure. They both joined up when the war began in 1914. Since then they have survived countless attacks, trench raids, and gas attacks.

Henry was also someone who scared people at the near sight of him. He would neither talk, not even to Dave, and he always was creepy and disturbing. And his eyes seemed lifeless through the lenses of his gas mask. Though Dave knew why that was. In late 1915 the British were gassed by the Germans. Unfortunately with Henry was hit by the gas full front and it scarred him both physically and mentally. From that day on his skin was red and blistered and his eyes changed from dark green to a crimson red. Breathing became an issue and he would always bleed from the mouth whenever exposed to natural air. Thus he would always have his mask on.

Henry looked at his friend and nodded in confirmation. Dave nodded "It's been like that for 3 years Henry. Why bother?" Henry sat down and looked at Dave. Then with his hand, he spoke. "_I do not know, just a force of habit_." Dave recognizes it as 'sign language' and he teched Henry how to use it. "I guess, but still." The two sat in silence for a moment until voices from up the line where heard.

"GAS!" Someone shouted, "THERE GASSING US!" Terror hit Dave like a train has he struggled to get his mask out of the pouch it was kept in. Henry, already having his mask on checked his rifle to see if it was loaded, he saw 10 .303 rounds inside the magazine. Closing the built he prepared for a fight. But something worse happened. "MY RESPIRATOR!" Dave screamed. "IT'S BROKEN!" Horror rushes through him as he tried to help his friend. But be for he could darkness took over him.

**-July 23, Beacon Academy, Vale Kingdom-**

Team RWBY was bored out of their minds. They where all sitting on there poorly-made bunk-beds. Ruby Rose, the team leader, was reading a comic about a soldier who traveled to a different world. Weiss Schnee was flying her nails. Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's big sister, was playing on her scroll. And Blake Belladonna was reading her novel "The Man With Two Soles" it was all they could do, it was raining after all. Then the smell of Pineapple and Peper. Then yellow lime clouds began to aper in the middle of the room. Then a big THUMP was heard as if someone fell onto the fool. As the cloud disappeared a man in a brown uniform and an odd helmet was left. Looking at him more closely he had dark green gloves and a cloth bag that covers his head. In his hands was a wood rifle with a blade on the end of it.

Team RWBY honestly didn't know what to do. the man lied there for a good 5 minutes until his fingers twitched. The man rolled over onto his back, revealing an odd mask that covered his face. the eyes were black and lifeless, a tube run down from the mask into a pouch on his chest. his straps carried pouches with, presumably, ammo for his weapon, or weapon's finding a hoster on his side. The man looked at the four girls and then shoot up. leveling his weapon he was confused, as were Team RWBY. Ruby, taking it upon herself as a team leader to ask the man some simple questions. "Um, " she stammered, "who are you?" No response, just some heavy breathing at a rifle barrel to the face. "Ok, where are you from?" no response.

Then a knock on the door stopped everybody. "Ruby?" asked the leader of Team JNPR, Jaune Arc, "Is everything alright?" in the moment team RWBY looked at the door Henry took the opratuaty to run to the window and opened it. Jumping out of the window he fell around 12 feet into the muddy ground. In a fall sprint Henry rain towards a frost. Looking down on him was both Team RWBY and JNPR, both thinking 'We need to tell Ozpin'.

Henry was running through the woods, he was being chased by a black beast with white masks. Turning around Henry fired a shoot, hitting its mark the bullet ripped through the mask and destroyed the brain of the black beast. Pulling back the bolt the rifle automaticity pushed the empty casing and chambered another round. Henry looked around and found a small cabin not too far away.

Walking up to the cabin, he reosied it was old and run down. The windows where broken and barricaded. The door left unlocked and opened in a jar. Walking in he closed the door and locked it as best he could before looking for something to eat as he was practically starving. Looking in a cabinet he found some canned food, and a bottle of Coke. Eating his meal he found a radio and turned it on to find out more about this place.

"...criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick is still on the loose in Vale and has roped multiple dust shops around the city. In other news, a manhunt is underway for two people that are wanted for shopfitting, armed ropery, and murder. If you know Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black contact the police at once. And now sports!" Henry at this point fell asleep.

_July 24, 1917_

_I'm confused about what's going on, I woke up with four girls around me, I fell as if I am in a new world._

_-Corporal Henry J. Brown, 6th Division_

[Hope you liked this rewrite. It took a day and a half and I did it from scratch. Teel me if it's better or worse than the first time.]


End file.
